262: Ace
Ace, A.K.A. Experiment 262, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is a failed experiment that has no evil uses and is pure good with a hero complex; this was caused by Jumba mixing his formulas inaccurately. According to Reuben, Jumba kept 262 locked in the basement when friends came over. His one true place is as a member of AARRGGH (Association of Alien Rejects, Reformed Geniuses, and Girls from Hawaii), balancing out Jumba's evil, and as a local do-gooder. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated by a fire hose. When Jumba had his membership revoked from E.G.O. (Evil Genius Organization), Lilo and Stitch tried to trick the head of E.G.O. into thinking that Jumba was still evil. The plan worked until a screen of Ace rescuing a cat from a house on fire was seen. Personality Ace is pure good with a hero complex, and appears to be the exact opposite of Experiment 627 and Leroy, as he will do virtually any good deed for the sake of being good, due to the glitch in his program. He is also a slight show-off, striking heroic poses for fans after saving the day, and his heroic actions have caused him to become a local do-gooder. One of his major motivators and praise from others is essential for him to succeed. However, faith in himself is something he has to maintain in order to be a true hero. Appearance Ace is a bright red, square-jawed, roughly koala/dragon/superhero-like experiment with a muscular body, yellow chest and stomach, a manly face, cocked eyebrow, white glove-like front paws, a wide mouth, a blue nose, dark eyes, pointed ears and small yellow-tipped antennae, as well as dazzling teeth. Special Abilities Ace has a cunning mind, its exact comparison unknown. His cheeks are like elastic, able to hold dozens of gallons with only some expansion, and can expel held liquid in extremely concentrated streams. He has a pair of retractable arms and a form of enhanced strength, exact limits unknown, and it is presumed he has enhanced durability. Ace is super-strong, has four arms, warm ice-melting breath, and performs heroics and good deeds in the town. He can also speak fluently and fly as seen in the Stitch! anime. Weaknesses Ace has no known evil uses to Jumba whatsoever. He is also not programmed for failure, which can cause him to push himself past his own limits in order to help those in need, causing him to injure his body and his powers to disappear. His confidence in himself also appears to affect his abilities. This can be exploited by his enemies. He also needs to maintain his physique through stretches. ''Stitch! Ace made an appearance in a bonus episode of the ''Stitch! anime, where it is revealed that he has become a galactic superhero with the ability to speak fluently and fly. Ace has been traveling the galaxy, helping out wherever needed. This includes ending "mayhem caused by all the experiments Hämsterviel transmuted into his evil minions," having stopped two dozen in the prior solar week. In this episode, Ace takes Stitch under his wing and mentors him in the ways of being a hero. Jumba also mentions that Ace is not programmed for failure, and due to this, he has been experiencing physical injuries. Ace helped re-energize Stitch after he was almost erased from existence, due to a time-traveling incident in which his creation was tampered with. Ace later appeared as one of the experiments who helped Stitch fight Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Ace Vlcsnap-2013-01-04-14h07m19s144.png|Ace's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h36m19s7.png|Ace's pose Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h08m11s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h49m01s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h36m43s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h37m53s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h07m44s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m07s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h10m32s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h09m42s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h09m55s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h10m14s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h40m11s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h11m03s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h10m21s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h11m14s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h13m32s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h38m56s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h13m49s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h12m40s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m59s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m25s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h12m52s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h15m24s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h13m08s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m51s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h15m48s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h15m56s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m33s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m41s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h31m52s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h16m28s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m14s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h39m19s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m26s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h12m25s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m45s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m52s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m03s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h18m58s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m05s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m15s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m29s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h19m51s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h54m52s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h20m26s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h20m53s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h33m15s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h21m03s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h50m12s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h21m09s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h23m09s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h22m56s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h56m38s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h10m42s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h12m39s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h35m42s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h32m41s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h24m40s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h56m58s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h24m49s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h57m10s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h24m59s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h13m11s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h47m42s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h47m48s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h36m24s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h25m14s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-10-17h13m24s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h57m35s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h35m20s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h52m51s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h41m06s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-16h26m16s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h49m48s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-16h41m19s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-04-13h10m44s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-17-15h45m42s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h55m40s94.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h49m07s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h50m07s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h49m53s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h24m37s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Stitch! Stitch's Birthday: Part 2 ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-09-22.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-10-30.jpg ScreenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-00h41m33s492.jpg Ace's Back 262anime.png Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h39m23s433.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h40m57s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-25-02h47m47s818.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Ace.jpg Miscellaneous Panes44.jpg Stitch Now - Ace.png|Ace in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Ace is one of the rare experiments that was not evil before he was found by Lilo and Stitch. *Intriguingly, Ace's number is the opposite of Stitch's, and while Stitch was originally pure evil, Ace was always pure good. **Ace is also the polar opposite of 627 and Leroy in that Ace has no evil uses, whereas 627 and Leroy have no good uses and cannot be rehabilitated. *Ace's pod color is green. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Ace as: "Experiment 262. Primary function: Error. 262 has no known evil uses." *Ace is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Flying Experiments